


Take Me Home, To the Place I Belong

by Madam_Murder



Category: Horseland (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Murder/pseuds/Madam_Murder
Summary: Handlers and Taggert's parents have taken in a special case, and allow a young man and his horse to board at Horseland as a guise for sanctuary. Heavy and dark rumors follow both, and with gossip as well as misunderstandings abound the truth maybe lost. Still can the riders uncover the truth behind the mysterious young man before its too late?
Relationships: Bailey Handler & Will Taggert, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Trouble in Horseland

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to get the juices flowing to write after things going so crazy and chaotic in my life. Wanted to let off some steam, and the result was this story. I am hopeful I can get myself enough time and confidence to write more chapter to my other works as well , but with the return to school and work getting busy I'm not sure if this story will get far either. Still an attempt to push myself out of my slump I have been in, and provide some entertainment. Hopefully, someone will enjoy this plot to some degree, and it will help inspire me to produce more of my works beyond what I have currently.

* * *

**“Word spread because word will spread. Stories and secrets fight, stories win, shed new secrets, which new stories fight, and on.”  
― China Miéville, [Embassytown](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/14146240)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Trouble in Horseland_**

There was a heavy tension over Horseland, and it wasn’t due to any upcoming competition events. There was to be a temporary resident to horseland, and though the new boy wasn’t to be a student the cruel rumors regarding the newbie left much of Horselands residents uneasy. 

“ Shep, why is everyone acting so tense?” asked Teeny as she observed the interactions among the humans from the entryway of the barn .

The old collie only shook his head as he answered, “ Honestly, I’m not sure myself they have all been acting weird since yesterday, but I can’t fathom why.” 

“I can!” exclaimed Angora proudly as she hoped down from the nearby fence post. 

When the Turkish long hair didn’t immediately explain, Shep only rolled his eyes as he pressed the cat with a “Well what is it Angora?”

“Well you didn’t hear this from me, but I heard Bailey’s parents arguing about the new boy coming to stay here ..and apparently he is a delinquent. That is so bad apparently he is quite dangerous with a criminal record even!” Purred Angora as she began to preen herself.

“ Oh Shep that doesn’t sound good at all what will we do?” Squealed Teeny running in circles in a tizzy at the news. 

“ Now Angora I’m sure that's not true. I doubt the Handlers would allow anyone dangerous to just stay at Horseland ….at least not without good reason!” Remarked Shep quiet unbelieving of what he was hearing, but still it would explain the agitation everyone seemed to be under. Though he was sure that this had to be a mistake or a miss understanding as when Sarah had first arrived with Scarlet. 

“Believe it or not it's what I heard, and apparently that horse this boy has is even worse! Supposedly killed another horse and even one of the boy's parents.” was the dramatic reply the feline gave before stalking off leaving the old collie to console the poor distressed swine. 

It was late into the night after most of the humans had left for the day when a decrepit old Chevy that was more junk than truck made its way up the road tugging a rusty old horse trailer behind it. 

Bailey and Will had come to meet it with their parents at the barn after taking Shep and Teeny inside upon instruction from their parents. All the more unsettled for everyone as the vehicle parked abruptly, and they could hear a cruel man’s voice yelling at a young man as he got out of the dingy looking vehicle slamming the door even as the yelling intensified. 

The young man looked more like someone from the Gothic scene than one who owned or rode horses. From his messy looking dark hair, and dark torn up clothes all the way to his beat up sneakers the piercings on his face and ears only made it seem more so. The boy's slightly pale tarnish skin and blue eyes were the only things that threw off the look, but only just as the overall appearance screamed trouble. 

As the boy unhooked the ricky door from the old trailer Will had tried to approach to help as did one of the adults, but the new boy merely stuck up a hand to signal to stop and not come closer. Dropping the door with a loud slam causing the man still in the driver's seat to cuss loudly while within the barn a few of the horses could be heard clearly spooked by the noise. 

Bailey's father immediately set his son to check on the horses within the barn and open the stall the boy’s horse would be using that would be farthest away from the other horses. Meanwhile, the boy brought up his hands, and made a double clap as the new boy stood out of the way as the equine within gave a loud answering neigh before springing from the rotting trailer. 

As soon as the horse sprung free from the dilapidated trailer Will and the adults seemed to be stuck standing mesmerized by the sight of what looked to be a golden Akhal-Teke before them. Even under the darkness of night it's presents held a haunting majestic beauty under the moonlights glow. Its beautiful silvery eyes regarded them for, but a moment before turning to the young man who only nodded towards the direction of the barn. 

The creature looked unsure for a moment on leaving his rider, but then let out a snort before bounding straight to the stables. 

“Wait! He needs a lead before you can bring him inside to the other horses he is a stallion after all.” Will tried to call out to the boy, but the boy just shook his head.

Before the boy could say anything the man in the truck had thrown some duffel bags out his window, started the truck and began to peel away, breaking off the remainder of the horse trailer's door as he yelled “Good riddance to both you devil spawns!”. 

As all this occurred the boy seemed to just stand there disconnected from all of it as he watched the truck and trailer speed through the gate. Bailey came running out of the barn at this point to see about the commotion just as Will and everyone stood shocked for a moment. 

After the shock wore off Will tried to go over to see about consoling the boy. 

However, the boy just bowed his head sorrowfully before falling to his knees crying out the next second. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Then with that the boy got up and ran off leaving everyone , but the adults confused. 

The adults just calmly corralled their son’s to head inside as Bailey's dad went off to find the new kid, and Will’s to go to check on the new stallion, and see if he had been put away properly and tended to for the night.

It was going to be a long night if anything for everyone involved this night, of that they were all assured. 

**Meanwhile in the Barn….**

All the horses had been talking among themselves trying to puzzle out what was going on, and what had caused their riders so much distress the past few days. 

Lessons and sessions seemed tenser than usual , and when those loud noises from outside had occurred everyone spooked immediately. 

“What’s going on out there, did you all hear that ?!” Exclaimed a frightened Calypso tossing her head from side to side while stamping her hooves trying to figure out where the loud sounds were coming from. 

“I’m not sure.” Replied Button in a panic.

“It sounds like it's coming from outside!” neighed Chilli and Pepper. 

Scarlet being slightly calmer ears perked towards the noise states, “ It sounds like someone’s coming!” 

Aztec neighed and snorted relieved when he saw Bailey enter the barn. As his rider went around trying to calm him and everyone down even as noises continued outside kept growing.

“Where is Will?...I don’t like this.” whispered Jimber agitate as stomped and tried picking and kicking slightly at his door and the lock. 

It was then that Sunburst spoke up noticing when Bailey headed towards a far away stall that had been unusually prepared earlier that day. 

“Hey, did anyone hear anything about a new horse coming to Horseland.” 

Everyone gave various versions of a decline of any knowledge of a new horse coming ,which was odd since usually newbies wild or not were a big thing for Horseland. 

Fear rose within as a loud slam caused Bailey to suddenly bolt outside leaving the stall door to the empty stall wide open. When cussing and loud yelling could be heard it caused everyone to look at each other with unease before going on full alert once more. 

The sound of an unknown horse was heard before they observed a flash of gold streak into the open stall only catching a brief glimpse of the strange horse's pale muzzle as it brought it’s door closed before bumping it locked while vanishing within. 

“What was that?!” Squealed Calypso 

“Don’t know, didn't get a good look at them!” Grunted Aztec agitate. 

“Hey look isn’t that Mr. Taggert?” Questioned Button looking towards the entrance of the barn drawing everyone’s attention now. 

Curious Jimber poked his head before saying “Why is Will’s dad here? Is Will okay?!” 

“I’m sure the boy is fine, He can take care of himself.” Reassured Sunburst gruffly

“However, if the adults are here that means whoever these newbies are they are probably more than Bailey or Will could properly handle.” Scarlet spoke up making everyone watch curious as Will’s father made his way towards the stall the mystery horse vanished into. 

“Well looks like you made it into your stable alright, but it definitely looks like you need some food if anything tonight.” The horses heard the older man say to the mystery horse within the stable. 

As he hung a bag of oats within the stall the other horses overheard aggressives sounds coming from within the stall forcing the older man to back away slowly as he tried to calm the irate creature within. 

“Okay, I get the hint. Maybe once you and Gyro settle in we can get a proper look at the both of you.” Sighing heavily as he left the barn they heard an unfamiliar velvety male voice snort out a 

“Not likely” 

Letting out an annoyed whinny Aztec towards the direction of the mystery male. 

“Aztec just let it go , its been a traumatizing night for everybody lets just all get some sleep and figure things out in the morning.” Scarlet tried to reason with the agitated stallion before her. 

Releanting with a brisk “fine” before turning away from everyone as the rest also tried to settle within their stalls now that it seemed the excitement was clearly over for the time being. 

However, they found themselves later awaken not long after as a strange young man made his wary venture into the barn carrying a huge blanket over his shoulder. 

Nervously the young man looked back and forth with fearful blue eyes making the other horses curious as he called out an unfamiliar name. 

“Psst...Teltech ...you in here ,boy?” The wavering undertone made the young man seem more like a scared child than a proper adolescent.

Everyone’s heads picked up with ears alert when they heard unfamiliar nickering coming from the mystery horse’s stall. 

What is off putting is that the nicker used is one to call a foal not a human, and even more interesting is how the mystery stallion's stall door seems to open on its own as if to welcome the boy.

The gentle laugh from the boy as he stealthily made his way over to the now open stall with the comforter blanket still over his shoulder. The thin moon light showed the brief happy shine of blue eyes and a small smile on the young man's features before disappearing inside, closing the stall door as he did so. 

Everyone had questions, but figured that when morning came was when explanations would be given over what exactly was happening at Horseland. 


	2. Morning Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad morning and misunderstanding leading to cruel assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, but have been extremely busy. Between work, school, and other things my time and mental capabilities have been drained more than I was expecting them to be. However, where I haven't had much projects on my hobbies such as writing or art...I had made huge bounds in my personal life and growth that I really can't be too upset about the pull away. Still I am sorry it took so long, and honestly only due to some loan consolidation issues am I getting anytime back to write as its forced me on a temporary vacation till March or so. So without further adieu please enjoy the fruits of my frustrations....

* * *

**“It was not death she feared. It was misunderstanding.”  
― Zora Neale Hurston, [Their Eyes Were Watching God](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1643555)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Morning Blues_**

  
  


Next morning Horseland was a very interesting place to be. 

Mostly because it started out in a panic that ended in surprise and relief as said missing new boy was found by Shep and Mr. Handler that morning sleeping curled up with his stallion in the horse's stall. 

The comforter was over the boy and the back portion of the stallion as the creature's elegant and powerful swan-like neck bent towards the boy where its head came to rest on top of the boy’s covered body protectively. 

Quite the sight for anyone to come upon for sure, but more so considering the unique rarity of the stallion breed before them.It spoke deeply of the horse’s bond with the boy which was a comfort and conflict as if things didn’t work out selling the Akhal-Teke would be a near nightmare. 

As there was not anyone besides the boy’s alcoholic father left as family to take in the stallion should the boy not be able to maintain upkeep of his horse as he claimed. The only option would be to sell him,and send the young man off on his way. 

Akhal-Teke breeds were known for their loyalty as well as being a “one person” type of horse. So trying to get them a new rider when they had bonded with their old one could be a problem, but given the conversation he had with the boy the night before Mr.Handler had high hopes for the young man. 

Still it had been decided that the boy was to stay separated from the riders, and not engage since he wasn’t a student and to be more of a hired hand. Though from what he had come to understand the boy had a part-time job in town already, and was signed up for college courses as well. Both very proactive moves, and not moves from a lazy delinquent as the boy’s father had claimed the young man to be. 

They would all have to watch and observe the proceeding of the boy’s actions as well as the claimed dangerous stallion.Only time will tell if the boy’s father was telling the truth or if the boy himself was, but without more proof there was little they could think beyond what they had been told.

Shep had barked to get his attention, but when he focused back on the boy and his he found himself staring into the very absorbing silver gaze of the Golden Akhal-Teke. The horses ears pinned against his head lips pulled back in a very clear sign of “back off” an aggressive posture taking hold. 

Though as the boy roused from his sleep the stallions one ear swiveled about as he huffed and seemed to relax a bit. After getting the boy up and out of the stall even as he constantly said quiet “sorry’s” for this and the other regarding his vanishing and sleeping arrangements, but the burning holes as the stallions starred though him as they left the barn to start the day put the man on edge. 

After Mr. Handler left, Shep turned to the new stallion.

“There is no need to be so mean it won’t get you far here at Horseland .” The collie tried to reason. 

The stallion neighed aggressively in response causing the old collie to jump back slightly in surprise, before regarding the dog with an annoyed snort before turning around in the stall. 

Shep could only sigh at the stallion's actions, and hope as he left the newbie would calm down in the following days to listen to reason. 

However, as he left Teeny came running up questioning him eagerly for information on the new horse in the stable, and if Angora was right. She had yet to enter the barn due to her fears of the new horse and its owner that were only made worse by them being created up at the house with Angora last night. 

The cat had made sure to antagonize poor Teeny to near heart failure over the matter, but She wasn’t sure how to fully calm her fears when the new horse had proved quite volatile. The young man , he didn’t really know , but didn’t seem like such a bad kid as everyone seemed to believe. Still overall it was too early to get a good reading on either. 

So Shep settled with advising gently that Teeny avoid them until they got fully settled in more, and to go find where Angora was hiding herself away at. As they left the other horses began to comment to each other over the newbie’s behavior towards their friends, and gossip how it wasn’t the kind of behavior needed at Horseland. 

A short while later the new kid was back and dressed more put together than before, and the other horses watched curiously though they tried not to make it obvious the interactions between the young man and the aggressive stallion. 

“Teltech, try to behave while I am at work today. I will try not to be long...okay boy.” The young man said as he ruffled the stallion's golden blonde mane. 

The stallion in response gently mouthed and groomed at the young man in reassurance making the dark haired slightly tan young man laugh and smile a bit before the young man gently leaned his forehead onto the stallion’s, and in a voice so low that the others barely could hear they heard the young man say.

“You are my brother, Teltech. Don’t ever forget your my brother under the sun.” 

He then gave Teltech a gentle hug and patted his muzzle before heading out to leave.

Teltech gave a call out to the young man who waved back with a sad smile before heading out, and nearly knocking into Alma as she entered the stall.

“Oh sorry, my bad... wasn’t watching where I was going.” The young man said quickly rushing passed before Alma could say anything back. 

A moment later Bailey came following behind her asking if she was alright, and if the new guy had done anything. 

Alma just shook her head as she asked who the new guy was while Bailey nervously ran his hand through his hair, and began to explain a bit of what had happened last night. 

“So his name is Gyro Milligan, and he is staying here for a while till they can find him somewhere else for him and his horse Teltech to go.Least that is what pa was saying last night.”

Alma looked confusedly at Bailey as they went to tend to their horses.

“Your parents have to have a good reason to allow him to be here, and if he really was dangerous like the rumors say then I believe they wouldn’t allow him to stay regardless of the reason.” 

Bailey sighs reluctantly

“Hope you're right Alma because I don’t really like the look of him, but I do gotta give it to the guy he has a nice looking stallion!.Pa says it's a Golden Akhal Teke, supposedly a really rare breed!”

Alma’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“No kidding, and how do you think he got his hands on one?” 

Running his hand through his dark brown hair Bailey shrugged, and it was a good question if anything. However, none of the adults seem to be talking, and even when he tried questioning Will he was just as stumped on the matter.

“Don’t know honestly no one has really said much regarding the Gyro guy’s background, but his horse seems scary smart. Will says the guy only had to nod to the barn, and he found his way into his stall, closed his door, and everything. It was insane!!!” 

“What was insane?” 

Both teens turn round to see Molly walking into the barn, and smile both waving in greeting.

“Hey Molly, Bailey was just telling me about that strange new guy's house.Apparently it put itself away last night without any instruction beyond the guy nodding in the direction of the barn ISN”T THAT CRAZY!” 

Rolling her dark brown eyes skeptically Molly replied. 

“So where is this super smart horse then?” 

Bailey begins walking over to a far stall that had been getting prepped all week prior. 

The other horses meanwhile had been observing amongst themselves as they listened to their humans chatter about the new human and horse in the paddock. 

A loud yell and the sound of an aggressive stallion yelling “GO AWAY!” paired together with hoof meeting wood brought the other horse’s immediate attention to the newbie’s location. 

The teens had fallen to the ground trying to evade the stallion's anger, rubbing their heads and before helping each other to stand up again, while bushing themselves off. 

  
  


“That isn’t a horse that is a real El Diablo!” Said Alma clearly upset. 

“Well what were you expecting it is to say horses can take on the attitudes of their riders , just look at Pepper and Chili.” answered Molly eyeing the dirty Golden stallion wairily who had snorted before presenting his rear towards them.

Meanwhile Pepper and Chili huffed mift over the insinuation Button’s human was inquiring about, which led the others to giggle amongst themselves.

  
  


“Still he seemed alright this morning, apparently that Gyro kid was sleeping in the stall with him ...so he can’t be that bad...could he?” Bailey murmured puzzled. 

“Forget about it you guys, we should be getting “our” horses ready for the big event that’s coming up.” Said Molly getting up and heading towards her horse's paddock. 

“Your right Molly, I need to get Button through her steps. I think we can do alot better with some more practice.” Alma agreed as she headed back towards Button to get her prepped for practice.

Bailey also follows suit to gear up Aztec

Once they had left Scarlet called out to the new Stallion.

“There is no reason to be mean they are just kids.” 

All that came in response was a snorted hmf.

“Just ignore him Scarlet , some stallions just have no class.” Said Pepper snobbishly out her black and blue mane in disgust. 

“Pepper’s right , don’t waste your time on an uncultured swine like him!”Chili snarked before noticing Teeny entering in. 

“No offense Teeny , of course.” 

Teeny looked confused at Chili before responding happily. 

“Not sure what you were talking about, but okay.” 

Angora coming out of her hiding spot laughed.

“You really are an uncultured swine.” 

“Now Angora,be nice to Teeny.” reprimanded Shep getting a spoiled humph from the grey, long-haired Turkish in response.

  
  


“Hey Shep do you happen to know anything about the Newbie?” Asked Sunburst speaking up only to get a negative shake of the head. 

“ I didn’t really get much out of the poor fella other than he is extremely angry, but he is very close to his master from what I have observed so far.” 

Sighing they all figured to let it go for now, and changed the topic of the latest big event they were training for. 

Meanwhile, Teltech laid back down in his stall tuning out the chatter as he tried to force himself back to sleep until his human’s return. He desperately wished things had been different, and they hadn’t been forced to leave to this place or leave behind their dear friends to an unknown fate. 

Teltech hoped that maybe they would see Cujo again, and laugh and play as they all once did in the meadows of home. 

With that sobering thought he gave a sigh and drifted off dreaming of better days many seasons ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but hopefully still enjoyable. Till next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed ...till next time


End file.
